


Playmate

by rainbowdracula



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had an idea, and Matt reaps the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playmate

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for Ferris on Tumblr! For more information on my commissions, [please check here.](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/121606093217/writing-commissions)
> 
> I accidentally did all the fancy finishing formatting on the original Word document I did my drafts in, instead of making a separate one for formatting. That was fun when I opened it up to post this later...

"Say, say, my playmate,

Won't you lay hands on me?

Mirror my malady,

Transfer my tragedy?"

\- _Wolf Like Me_ , TV on the Radio

 

Peter smelled like him.

Matt smiled as he woke up before the alarm, cuddling closer to Peter and nuzzling his hair. The morning was warm and quiet under the heavy blankets, and Peter smelt like homemade bread and sex. Matt kissed his ear and then down, to the corner of his jaw, and Peter made a sleepy noise of protest in response, pressing his face into the pillow.

"Good morning," Matt murmured.

"Five more minutes," Peter protested. Matt chuckled, kissing Peter's neck.

"But if we hurry, we can fit in morning sex and breakfast before work," Matt pointed out. That was enough to get Peter to roll on to his back, legs parting easily. Sleepy sex was a particular weakness of Matt's and this morning was no exception, Peter making sweet little noises as Matt pushed inside him.

"I want you inside me forever," Peter babbled, mid-cotial nonsense from a hormone-cooked brain. "Have you in me all day—"

Normally, Matt would dismiss Peter's ramblings as sex-induced word salad, but as he shaved at the sink Peter was in the shower, cleaning off their morning wake-up, and his thoughts drifted, considering.

 

-

 

Work was long and dinner was Indian takeout, the rich smells of spiced lamb and chicken filling up the apartment. When Peter kissed Matt in the kitchen, leftovers put away, he tasted like turmeric and peppers.

Matt gripped Peter's waist, kissing his cheeks until Peter laughed and tried to push him away. Instead, Matt tugged Peter even closer and grabbed his ass.

"Hello," Matt said.

"You're insatiable," Peter giggled. Matt nosed his hair.

"Like you're one to talk, sweetheart," Matt said. "You smell like work and not me."

"Correction, you're a territorial cat," Peter replied. Matt nuzzled Peter again and pulled him towards the bedroom, kissing his face and slipping his hands under Peter's shirt. Peter let Matt push him down on to the mattress, pulling Matt on top of him. They kissed, sweet and familiar, and Peter twined himself around Matt.

Matt sat up to take his shirt off and throw it in the general direction of the hamper, before pouncing on Peter's clothes. Peter helped, getting off Matt's belt and unbuttoning Matt's pants. Matt ran his hands all over Peter soft skin and whispered into his neck, "Gorgeous."

Peter smiled and shimmied out of his underwear, and Matt gripped his legs and pushed them apart, pressing kisses to Peter's sensitive inner thighs and pale skin.

"Pretty," Matt praised. Peter moaned, and Matt kissed further up, before pausing in shock.

"You didn't—" Matt breathed. Peter's heartbeat fluttered as Matt's fingers circled his loosened hole.

"I wanted to feel you all day," Peter confessed, and it turned into a high-pitched gasp as Matt sunk his fingers into Peter, still loose from the morning. Matt sucked a bruise into Peter's thigh, and down here it smelled sweet, just raw Peter mixed with Matt, as intoxicating as a drug.

"Love you," Matt said, and licked into him.

Peter moaned, heels digging into the bed, and Matt held down his hips with his free hand while his other played with Peter's sloppy hole. Peter clenched his thighs around Matt's head, hands gripping Matt's hair.

"Please," Peter begged. "I need you, oh fuck—"

"Language," Matt growled out, pulling himself up to kiss Peter, wet and hot. Peter groaned, spreading his legs out.

"Stop teasing me," Peter demanded. Matt sucked a hickey on to Peter's neck and spread lube on to his cock. He pressed into Peter with slow but unrelenting force, and Peter's breath hitched with the movement, before sighing in relief when Matt was fully inside him. "Oh, you feel so good—"

"You're still so tight," Matt panted out. He moved his hips in a slow grind, forcing lovely little mewls out of Peter's lungs. Peter's nails dug into his shoulders, stark crescents among the scars Matt's going to rub his fingers over in the morning. A loving hurt.

He kissed all over Peter's face, over each eyelid and down the bridge of his nose and a chaste press of lips against lips. Peter's head lolled back, panting and gasping as Matt's thrusts increased in speed and force. Matt held Peter close to him, murmuring about how soft Peter's skin was, how he smelled like hearth and home, how sexy and hot it was that Peter didn't wash away Matt that morning—

"Matt, please," Peter moaned. "I want you to come inside me..."

"Anything for you," Matt promised. "Yeah, anything you want."

Peter dropped his legs down to Matt's waist, squeezing him so he couldn't pull out out even if Matt wanted to. And Matt didn't, enthralled by the thought of staying so connected to Peter even after he pulled away, and kissed Peter's bitten and bruised mouth fiercely. Matt ground his hips into Peter as he came, thrusts jolting Peter up and down the mattress, arching back slipping against the silk sheets.

After he came, Matt simply panted in his and Peter's shared air for a long moment, Peter squirming and trembling beneath him. He slowly pulled out with a squelching sound, and Peter mewled at the sensation of Matt's spend beginning to drip out of him. Peter squealed when Matt twisted Peter's nipple.

Matt slid down Peter's body, blazing a trail with his mouth until his head was once again between Peter's thighs. He pushed Peter's legs apart, thumb just pressing against his wet and dripping hole, a tease of penetration. Peter moaned, his cock dripping precum on to his belly.

"Matt," Peter breathed. "You're kind of a bastard."

"Mhm," Matt hummed. "You love it."

He pushed his thumb in, causing more cum to drip out. Peter tensed, whining. Matt kissed Peter's knee, replacing his thumb with two fingers and moving them with precision, finding Peter's prostate. Peter's back arched like an electric shock, legs kicking out.

Matt played with Peter like a marionette, his legs trembling and shaking as Matt fingered him. Peter could feel the mess of cum and lube inside him, Matt's fingers broad and calloused.

"You're a t-tease," Peter stuttered, barely able to get a breath in. Matt laughed darkly.

"Do you want to come?" Matt asked, his other hand touching Peter's cock as light as a feather. Tears were pricking at the corner of Peter's eyes as sensation overwhelmed him. "I'm not holding you back. You can come whenever you want."

Peter sobbed, hands clutching the pillows as Matt rubbed his prostate and circled his thumb around the head of his cock. He cursed and swore and pleaded as the pressure built up and up inside him until he orgasmed in sticky white stripes all over his stomach and chest. His face was flushed, tears legitimately pouring down his face as he came down from his high.

Matt was watching – perceiving – him with his head slightly tilted, taking in Peter's reactions and noises. His hand slid up Peter's hip, over his stomach, and smeared cum across Peter's skin. Peter groaned, barely able to move his legs, and yet Matt was already rearing to go.

"I'm not doing any work," Peter declared. Matt made a noise of understanding, and then licked Peter's belly. He swirled his tongue in Peter's belly button, causing Peter to giggle, and then sucked on the head of Peter's limp cock. Peter cried out, oversensitive, and Matt pushed three fingers inside him as he continued, an unstoppable force. "You're an asshole."

Matt just hummed, and Peter cried out, oversensitive to the point where it hurt. Stupid, handsome, overzealous-with-making-him-feel-good asshole. Peter wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow if Matt kept this up, and Matt would, playing with Peter's prostate and spent cock until Peter's brain was leaking out of his ears and all over the pillows. Bastard.

With lips and tongue and thick, unyielding fingers, Peter felt all the blood in his body drain down to his cock. He groaned, light-headed and dizzy as his body tried to sort through the dueling sensations of pleasure and pain. Weakly, he grabbed at Matt's hair, messing it up beyond all recognition, shuddering at the feeling of Matt's cum inside him, his own spread out across his torso. He couldn't imagine how debauched he looked, or what he smelled like to Matt.

Matt pulled off Peter's cherry red cock and pulled his fingers out of Peter's stretched-out hole, leaving Peter to whine and feel embarrassingly empty. His legs were jelly and he was barely able to move them, laying splayed out across the bed. Matt wiped his face with the back of his hand, mouth twisted into an evil smirk, and Peter concluded that this was how he was going to die.

Matt eased Peter on to his stomach, pushing his knees under him, and Matt had to hold Peter's hips to keep Peter from just falling into the bed. Peter's face was pressed against the pillows, a bit of saliva from the corner of his mouth and his hole exposed. Matt spread him out, hands kneading his pert ass with familiarity, and Peter couldn't imagine a world outside this bedroom and Matt's hands on him.

Matt's tongue dipped inside Peter, saliva adding to the mess of lube and cum trickling out of Peter. His rough, calloused hands massaged Peter's ass forcefully, dropping down to feel up Peter's shaking thighs and calves before returning to his ass. Peter moaned, unable to keep a straight thought in his head as his mind dissolved under Matt's steady ministrations. Where did a good Catholic boy learn how to do this? How much more could Peter take until he combusted into a million little pieces?

Peter was pushed down further on to the bed, Matt rising up behind him. His hand slid up Peter's back, ending with his fist holding Peter down in a revealing bend by the hair. Peter moaned, canting his hips up, and Matt slapped his other hand down on Peter's ass, the crack deafening in the apartment. The air was sweltering, a wool blanket on an August day, and Peter panted for air, cheek pressed up against the pillow.

"I want you to feel me for days," Matt growled in his ear. "Whenever you're in your lab or patrolling the city, I want you to think about me and how good I made you feel."

"God, Matt, _yes,_ " Peter moaned. Matt rubbed his cock against Peter, just nudging against his hole, and Peter whined, wanting – _needing_ – with shocking desperation Matt inside him. "Please!"

"Darling," Matt said, and pushed inside.

Peter practically screamed, every nerve in his body raw and frayed, and he slammed back against Matt, tears flowing down his face. Matt reached around and spread his hand over Peter's belly, mouth biting down on his neck. Peter imagined the purpling bruises blossoming across his skin, hiding them under collars and scarves so the memory was his and his alone.

Matt's thrusts were even more vicious the second time around, the headboard banging against the wall and Peter's knuckles white as he clenched them in the pillows. Peter couldn't imagine a better sensation than the sparking pleasure up and down his spine, the feeling of being possessed so entirely by this singular and infuriating man.

Matt used one hand to grip the headboard, the powerful muscles in his arm tensed, and the other to start stroking Peter's cock, making Peter's mouth drop open into a long keen of desire. Peter trembled, moving without his conscious input, and when he came it was with blinding, mind-blanking force, splattering cum across his stomach and Matt's hand, dripping down on to the sheets.

Peter became putty in Matt's hands, sinking down into the mattress as Matt reared back, hands on Peter's hips as he thrust into Peter with wild abandon. He came with a howl, deep inside Peter, and Peter could _feel_ every single inch of him, enough to having him moaning again.

In the aftermath, they panted together for a while, Matt hunched over Peter's back. Right when Peter's legs threatened to finally give up for good, Matt pulled out, and Peter could feel Matt's cum start to trickle out of him. Peter flushed at the sensation.

Matt gently laid Peter on to his side, out of the wet spot, and moved to go into the bathroom, probably to get a towel to mop Peter up. Without thinking, Peter's hand shot out and grabbed Matt's wrist, and Matt blinked, shocked.

"Can it wait until morning?" Peter asked, hoarse and embarrassed. "I want..."

Matt was silent, and then gave a wicked grin.

"You are something else, Peter," he said, laying down beside him and pulling him into his arms. Peter huffed.

"You love it," Peter accused. Matt kissed his forehead.

"I do," Matt agreed. "I really, really do."

**Author's Note:**

> [My fandom/personal Tumblr,](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/) which is the best place to contact me.
> 
> [My Tumblr for my original erotica works.](https://damienrinehart.tumblr.com/) I have a short story about werewolves that I hope to have up soon!
> 
> [Information about commissions.](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/121606093217/writing-commissions)


End file.
